719th Military Intelligence Battalion (United States)
The 719th Military Intelligence Battalion ("Silent Warriors"), operates a partial strategic/partial tactical mission. The battalion is located at Zoeckler Station, a sub-installation of Camp Humphreys, Republic of Korea. It is subordinate to the 501st Military Intelligence Brigadehttp://www.inscom.army.mil/501st/index.htm and has two subordinate companies, A Co and HHD. Mission The 719th Military Intelligence Battalion provides strategic and tactical intelligence support to commanders and staff on the Korean peninsula, commands throughout the Pacific, and national consumers. Specifically it is responsible for strategic level SIGINT for 501 Military Intelligence Brigade. History The following is a timeline of Field Station Korea's history: ;Spring 1960: 177th USASA Company moved to Camp Humphreys (then K6) from their operations compound at Mia-Ri (now Mia-Dong) after construction of the K6 subpost was completed. ;9 March 1970:As the senior USASA organization in Korea, the 508th USASA Group combined with the 177th USASA Company and were redesignated as USASA Group Korea and moved to Camp Humphreys. ;30 September 1971:USASA Field Station Korea and 332nd ASA Operations Company (forward) activated. ;April 1977:The Field Station was resubordinated to the newly formed 501st MI Group headquartered in Seoul. At this time, USASA Field Station Korea became U.S. Army Field Station Korea with four subordinate units: Headquarters and Service Company, Operations Company, 332nd ASA Operations Company (transferred to 532nd Military Intelligence Battalion BN in 1986), and the 146th ASA Aviation Company (subsequently reorganized as 3rd MI BN). ;7 January 1988:U.S. Army Field Station Korea was redesignated as 751st MI BN ;16 June 2000:751st MI BN was redesignated as the 527th MI BN. ;1 October 2009:527th MI BN was redesignated as the 719th MI BN. Operations The following is a history of the 527th Military Intelligence Battalion's missions. ;1 May 1946: 527th Interrogation Team activated for 6 months at Frankfurt, Germany. ;February 1948: 527th redesignated as a Headquarters and Headquarters Detachment and reactivated at Fort Bragg, North Carolina, in support of the U.S. Third Army. ;June 1950-July 1953:The outbreak of the Korean War led to several changes in the unit, ultimately leading to its redesignation as 527th MI Company. ;1 June 1962:Activation as the 527th MI CO (Security) at Kaiserslautern, Germany, assigned to 66th Intelligence Corps Group. The mission and structure of the unit continued to change during the Cold War. The unit worked to detect and neutralize hostile intelligence efforts against U.S. forces stationed in its area of operation. Its mission and structure remained basically unchanged for the next 30 years. ;November 1989: The unit's mission changed again with the fall of the Berlin Wall. It continued to play an important part in counterintelligence efforts for the Army, including DESERT SHIELD/STORM. 26 July 1992: 527th MI BN (CI) receives Army Superior Unit Award for period of March 1990-March 1991. Posted by Rich Stombaugh. I was there. ;October 1997: Unit was inactivated. ;16 June 2000: 527th MI BN was activated at Camp Humphreys, Korea, and assigned to 501st Military Intelligence Brigade. Running 24 hour operations, 527th Military Intelligence Battalion plays a vital role in providing the vigilance required to insure the security of the Republic of Korea. Organization The 719th Military Intelligence Battalion has three subordinate units; HHD, Company A, and Company B. References Military Intelligence 527 Category:Military units of the United States Army in South Korea